counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Shield
The tactical shield is a counter-terrorist exclusive item used for mobile cover. Overview The tactical shield costs $2200. When deployed, the player is invulnerable to attacks from the front (except for shots to the feet), but suffers a movement penalty and cannot shoot. When not deployed it hangs off to the side offering less protection, but allows you to shoot. This item can be used with pistols (except for the dual Berettas), knife and the grenades. The tactical shield was added in version 1.6 but removed for Counter Strike: Source. It is often used by players to become almost invulnerable when hiding in hard-to-reach spaces. Advantages *Completely invulnerable to frontal damage *Excellent for breaching rooms along with teammates Disadvantages *When deployed, viewport is small and hard to see through *The player cannot fire when deploying the shield *When not deployed, player is vulnerable to frontal damage *Doesn't protect against grenades or flanking *Cannot be used with the Elites *Pistol's secondary fire cannot be used, even if switched before picking up the shield Tactics *Use the shield to push through enemy lines *Teammates can get behind you while you are using the shield *You can deploy the shield when encountering snipers, while you are distracting them, teammates can take them down Counter-tactics *Lob grenades at its users: **HE Grenades can damage while they have their shields deployed **Flashbangs will disorient them, giving the opportunity to finish them *While the shield cover most of their body from the front: **Legs are not protected. (Use rifles or sniper rifles) **Flanks are not protected. (Any weapon should do) **The back is not protected. (A stab with the knife if they are unaware, or any weapons) Gallery ''Counter-Strike'' File:V_glock_shield.png|Viewmodel, with Glock 18. File:V_usp_shield.png|Ditto, with the USP. File:V_p228_shield.png|Ditto, with the P228. File:V_deagle_shield.png|Ditto, with the Desert Eagle. File:V_fiveseven_shield.png|Ditto, with the Five-seven. File:V_hegrenade_shield.png|Ditto, with a HE grenade. File:V_smokegrenade_shield.png|Ditto, with a Smoke grenade. File:V_flashbang_shield.png|Ditto, with a Flashbang. File:V_knife_shield.png|Ditto, with the Knife. File:W_shield.png|Worldmodel. File:Shieldhud.png|Purchase icon. File:Shield_hud_off.png|Unused HUD icon. File:Shield_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. ''Condition Zero'' File:V_glock_shield_cz.png|Viewmodel, with Glock 18. File:V_usp_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with the USP. File:V_p228_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with the P228. File:V_deagle_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with the Desert Eagle. File:V_fiveseven_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with the Five-seven. File:V_hegrenade_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with a HE grenade. File:V_smokegrenade_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with a Smoke grenade. File:V_flashbang_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with a Flashbang. File:V_knife_shield_cz.png|Ditto, with the Knife. File:W_shield_cz.png|Worldmodel. File:Shieldhud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:Shield_hud_off.png|Unused HUD icon. File:Shield_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. ''Deleted Scenes'' File:Shield_ds_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:Shield_ds_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. Trivia *Unused HUD icons for the shield can be found in the game files, suggesting that the player was originally able to choose to use their pistol with or without the shield. *In the Deleted Scenes mission Fastline, if the player reloads their Five-Seven and deploys the shield (right click) and resumes firing, the player will have a full magazine of ammo. *The tactical shield does not work with the console command "cl_righthand". Even though the weapon switches to the left-handed view model, the tactical shield still uses the right-handed view model. *In real life, submachine guns can also be used while holding a tactical shield. Valve excluded this feature for an unknown reason. External links *Tactical shield at Wikipedia Category:Equipment